Bad Romance
by Fayiyong
Summary: "Pria itu memakai kimono putih, dengan corak bunga krisan warna biru... Berjanjilah untuk menikahinya, Yoru-san?" - Fay kembali dari HIBERNASI PANJANG! Kali ini menampilkan ByaYoru fanfic. Contains Hisana! RnR onegaaaaaaai ?  request dari Koizumi Nanaho


**BAD ROMANCE**

.

created by: FayFay-alineluzza

.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo only

.

request from: Koizumi Nanaho-chan yang ganteng!

.

A/N: Gyaaa! Ini ByaYoru pertama Fay! Hiiiiyy~ nggak tahu deh, bakalan gimana jadinya! Fay juga buatnya pas lagi sakit, soalnya! Buat Zumi-chan yang cantik, juga para readers sekalian, kayaknya ini fic nista banget… Gomenasaaaaaaai!

* * *

**BAD ROMANCE **

* * *

Pagi itu aku tertawa geli sekali.

Gara-garanya sudah pasti Yama-jiji—dengan semangat masa muda, ia mengomelimu, Kenpachi, juga Kyoraku, kan? Hanya gara-gara kalian kehilangan—atau _sengaja _menghilangkan—_haori _kalian saat pertempuran dengan para Espada.

Hahaha… memang salah kalian juga, sih.

Dan ketika aku sedang tertawa sejadinya, kau malah melenggang dengan cueknya dari ruangan Yama-jiji. Hei, apa kau tidak melihatku? Tidak mungkin!

Aku memutuskan mencoba memanggilmu, "Byakuya!"

Kau menghentikan langkah, tapi tidak berbalik. Dasar lelaki kurang ajar.

Tapi aku masih mencoba bersikap manis, oke? Begini-begini, aku ahli soal akting. "Hei, Byakuya! Bagaimana wejangannya? Panjang, tidak?"

Dengan santainya kau kembali berjalan meninggalkanku—yang sibuk terbengong di atas genting markas Divisi 1. Aku yang tidak terima akan perlakuan sokmu langsung meneriakimu, "Hei! Byakuya! Aku bicara dengan_mu_, tahu!"

Tapi begitulah dirimu; cuek, dingin, masa bodo, dan tidak pernah memikirkan siapapun. Tidak heran kau tetap meninggalkanku seorang diri di sini. Yah, apa boleh buat, deh. Terpaksa aku menjahilimu lain kali.

* * *

"Yoruichi-sama!"

Aku menoleh ketika suara melengking yang familier itu menyebut namaku. Ternyata benar, suara itu berasal dari _'Kawaii Suzumebachi' _yang sudah menungguku tepat di depan markas Divisi 2. Aku tersenyum melihatnya berlari menghampiriku.

"Anda dari mana saja? Aku benar-benar khawatir! Anda tidak biasanya terlambat! Kupikir anda kecelakaan di jalan, bertemu musuh, atau—"

"Cukup, cukup," aku menyelanya seraya mengacungkan telunjuk kananku tepat sejajar dengan wajahnya. "Aku telat karena aku _ingin_, oke?"

Ia memberengut. "Padahal aku sudah menunggumu sejak sejam lalu."

Aku menatapnya iba. Tidak tega juga. Kurang ajar benar aku, dengan entengnya membiarkan anak semanis ini menungguku selama satu jam. Hei, sang _Shunshin _terlambat sampai satu jam? Memalukan! Tapi… aku kan juga telat karena ada kegiatan, bukannya habis malas-malasan.

Akhirnya, aku meringis dan membelai lembut kepala 'Lebah Kecil' itu. "Maaf ya, Soi Fon. Tidak akan kuulangi lagi, deh."

Ia menatapku penuh harap. "Janji?"

"Janji."

"_Honto ni_?"

"_Honto_."

"_Arigato nee_, Yoruichi-sama!" ia memekik, lalu kembali ceria seperti biasa. Dasar. Biasanya dia sibuk menyembunyikan sifat periang dan polosnya itu di hadapan orang, tapi sekarang? Ah, sudahlah. Orang-orang tertentu mungkin tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri mereka di hadapan publik, kan? Mungkin mereka mengekspresikannya di hadapan beberapa orang yang mereka percaya atau sukai.

Seperti _dia_.

Ya. Benar.

Seperti Byakuya.

Aku berjalan mengikuti Soi Fon dari belakang, sementara otakku terus memikirkan _dia_.

Aku mengerti benar bagaimana perasaannya.

Ia yang periang dan bersemangat, seolah-olah setiap harinya adalah tantangan baru; dengan tawa dan tekad yang takkan redup, ia selalu berapi-api dalam menekuni sesuatu.

Tapi itu semua lenyap.

Terkikis.

Hancur berantakan.

Pecah menjadi serpihan.

Tekad setinggi langit, semangat sebuas api, keceriaan bagai sinar mentari… semua itu seolah dirajut tanpa ampun oleh benang-benang keputus-asaan.

Hisana…

"… dan Arrancar itu memang cukup, eng, manis, tapi—Yoruichi-sama! Kau mendengarkanku, tidak?"

Bentakan Soi Fon memecahkan renunganku. Dengan sedikit gugup, aku mencoba nyengir. "Ya? Eh, eng, aku mendengarkan kok."

Soi Fon berhenti di depanku, menghadangku dengan wajah cemberut. "Kalau begitu, tadi aku menceritakan apa?"

"Eh? Arrancar, _ne_?" sahutku, mencoba fokus pada yang sayup-sayup kudengar tadi.

Ia melipat tangan di depan dada. "Lalu? _Dare no namae_?"

Skak mat. Matilah aku. "Eh… anu… eng… aku lupa?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku!"

"Aku mendengarkan!"

"Yoruichi-sama!"

Akhirnya aku mengerang. "Oke, oke. _Gomen, _aku tadi sedang melamun. Silakan lanjutkan ceritanya. Kali ini aku janji akan mendengarkan."

Soi Fon mendengus, tapi tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. "Nah, si Arrancar itu namanya Ggio…"

Lagi-lagi, ingatan masa lalu itu menusuk benakku.

Dalam sejekap, aku terbius untuk kembali ke masa lalu.

* * *

_"Hei, Kecil!"_

_Ia menatapku dari bawah sana, matanya menyipit menatapku—sarat tanda-tanda akan ketidaksukaanya padaku. "Mau apa kau, kucing garong?" tanyanya dengan penuh kejengkelan._

_Aku tertawa dan melompat dari pohon, kemudian mendarat mulus tanpa suara di rerumputan. "Tidak mau apa-apa. Menjahilimu boleh?"_

_Ia mendengus. "Urus saja kulitmu sana."_

_"Kulitku bagus, kok. Cokelat seksi."_

_Ia mendengus lagi, antara sinis dan geli. "Makan cokelat itu, Garong. Kulitmu bukan cokelat seksi, tapi cokelat gosong."_

_Darahku naik mendengarnya. "Jaga bibirmu, Nak."_

_"Bibirku bagus, kok. Tidak kering atau semacamnya," ia membalas, sok menirukan gayaku tadi._

_Empat siku rasanya menghiasi jidatku. Dengan senyuman dipaksakan, aku melipat tangan di depan dada dan mencoba bicara sewajar mungkin. "Oooh… kau mau menantangku main _shunpo_, kalau begitu, Byakkun?"_

_Ia menyeringai, menampakkan sederet gigi putihnya yang terpajang rapi tanpa cela. "Kali ini aku pasti mengalahkanmu, Garong!"_

_"Kita lihat saja!"_

* * *

"… Nah, sudah begitu, ternyata Ggio itu bawahannya si _Segunda _Espada ini! Mana Oomaeda tidak bisa diharapkan, lagi! Jadi aku terpak—Demi Tuhan, Yoruichi-sama! Kau bengong LAGI!"

Aku terlonjak mendengar 'teguran' maut dari Soi Fon lagi.

Untuk kedua kalinya, ia berdiri menghadangku dengan wajah kesal. "Sedang memikirkan apa sih? Mengesalkan!"

Kali ini aku tidak bisa berkelit. "E-ehh… ah, tidak. Maaf."

Soi Fon menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Anu, Soi Fon… sebenarnya sejak tadi kepalaku sakiiiiiiiiiitt sekali. Boleh tidak aku kembali ke rumah?" tanyaku, penuh harap.

Ia menatapku lekat-lekat—pandangannya menusukku dari ujung ubun-ubun sampai ujung jari kaki. "_Honto_?"

Aku mencoba mengangguk pelan. "Sakit sekali…"

Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang, lalu mengangguk. "_Gomen, _aku sudah mengajak Yoruichi-sama jalan-jalan di saat begini. Aku tidak tahu…"

Aku mengelus kepalanya. "_Iie, nandemonai kara nee_."

"Biar kuantar anda ke rumah Urahara!" serunya bersemangat.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak usah. _Arigato. _Kembalilah ke Divisi 2. Siapa tahu Oomaeda membutuhkanmu."

"Tapi—"

"Soi-chan? _Onegai_?" pintaku dengan nada memelas yang sarat kediktatoran. Ia menunduk, mengangguk, lalu segera melesat menuju markasnya.

Aku kembali berjalan.

_Gomenne, _Soi-chan. Bukan maksudku membohongimu, tapi… aku sungguh sedang ingin sendirian.

Sekali lagi, aku ingin membiarkan serpihan masa lalu itu meresap ke benakku.

* * *

_"Eeeeeh? Byakkun menikah?" pekikku, tanpa sadar nyaris menyemburkan sake yang sedang kunikmati._

_Kisuke terkekeh di sampingku. "Anak itu sudah besar, ya. Katanya, calon istrinya juga orang yang cantik, manis, dan baik. Namanya Hisana, kalau tidak salah."_

_Rasanya dadaku bertalu-talu liar mendengarnya. "Kau serius, Kisuke?"_

_Ia mengangguk. "Positif."_

_"Kapan?" tanyaku, berusaha menyembunyikan suaraku yang sedikit getir._

_Kisuke terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab. "Setahuku sih, minggu besok."_

_Secepat itukah?_

_Hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun setelah kepergianku dan Kisuke ke dunia fana, lantas dia sudah memutuskan akan menikah?_

_Dengan wanita lain pula?_

_Rasanya kerongkonganku dijilati api ketika membayangkannya._

_Kemudian, Kisuke membuka mulut dan bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja? Napasmu memburu."_

_Aku mencoba menenangkan diri. "Ya. Tentu. Hanya kaget."_

_Ia terkekeh. "Kau akan datang?"_

_Aku menatapnya kesal. "Jangan konyol, Kisuke. Setelah kabur beberapa tahun, lalu kembali ke rumah secepat itu? Aku bukan anak-anak."_

_"Maaf, deh."_

_Sejujurnya, aku ingin pergi._

_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi._

_Aku ingin bicara dengannya sekali lagi._

_Aku ingin memandang wajahnya sekali lagi._

_Lebih dari semua itu, aku hanya ingin tahu apakah dia masih mengingatku._

_"Apa kau akan mengucapkan selamat padanya?" Kisuke kembali bersuara._

_Aku tidak menoleh._

_"Yoruichi-san?"_

_"Ya," sahutku pelan. Kutegakkan bahuku setegak mungkin, walau aku tetap tidak kuasa menatap Kisuke. "Tentu saja. Aku turut berbahagia demi dirinya."_

* * *

Aku menengadah, menatap kumpulan awan yang terbentang di atas kepalaku.

Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja, dadaku luarbiasa tercekat.

Suaraku bahkan tidak ingin meluncur dari tenggorokanku.

Perlahan, kupejamkan kedua mataku… semoga dengan ini aku bisa melupakan perasaan sialan ini padanya.

Semoga…

"Sedang apa kau di situ, Garong?"

Secepat sambaran kilat, kedua bola emasku kembali terbuka, sementara mulutku menganga lebar dan jantungku sibuk menabuh genderangnya.

"Eh?"

* * *

_Suara ketukan kembali terdengar di telingaku._

_"Yoruichi-saaaan? Kau di dalaaam?"_

_Aku tidak menggubris pertanyaan konyol yang terlontar dari mulut Kisuke—jelas-jelas aku mengunci pintunya dari dalam! Gimana bisa aku ada di luar sementara pintunya kukunci?_

_"Yoruichi-saaaan, kau belum makan sejak kemariiiin," katanya lagi, mengusikku saja. "Ayo makaaaan. Makan malam hari ini ikan tuna, lhooo!"_

_Ingin aku menyeret sebuah kontainer untuk menggilas mulutnya! Heran… tidak tahu apa, aku sedang kesal? Kenapa malah menggangguku, sih?_

_"Yoruichi-saaaaan! Ayo kita makaaaaann! Yoruichi-saaaan…"_

_"Argh!"_

_Kutarik dua bantal terdekat dan kusurukkan ke sepasang telingaku._

_Aku tidak ingin siapapun menggangguku hari ini._

_Rasanya jantungku sudah cukup tersayat ketika mendengar pernikahan itu berlangsung kemarin siang._

* * *

"Byakuya?"

Aku menatap sosok yang sedang berdiri di bawahku itu dengan bingung. Untuk apa dia di sini? Di bawah pohon sakura? Apa dia mengikutiku? Tidak. Mustahil seratus persen. Pasti dia sedang jalan-jalan saja. Atau dia baru akan memesan _haori _baru untuk mengganti _haori _lamanya yang entah ada di mana.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?" ia mengulang, nada jengkel tersemat dalam suara datarnya. "Mencoba merampok rumah orang?"

"Hah?" aku mengernyit bingung, lalu memerhatikan lokasi tempatku melamun sejak tadi. Ergh… ini kan…

"Ini rumah_ku_," ia berkata dengan nada menegaskan.

… ini kan rumah_nya. _

Sial.

Kenapa aku bisa begitu teledor, sih?

"Kalau tidak ada urusan, sana cepat pergi," katanya tajam. Mengusirku.

Aku diam, terduduk di atap rumahnya, sementara kelopak-kelopak sakura bertaburan di atas tubuhku.

Rasanya luarbiasa sakit ketika ia mengusirku, walau aku tahu memang nada bicaranya saja yang begitu, tapi…

… tapi pernahkah ia bicara begitu kepada wanita itu?

Kepada Hisana?

* * *

_Mataku membola._

_Dadaku kembali melantunkan melodi gemuruh._

_Kerongkonganku tercekat, seolah semua cairan mengering dalam waktu sesaat._

_Tenagaku seolah dihisap oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata._

_Getaran aneh membungkus tubuhku seolah aku ini permen siap makan; menyebabkan gejolak tak terkendali dalam ulu hatiku._

_Aku merasa aku seperti akan meledak dan meleleh dalam waktu bersamaan._

_"Apa?" ulangku, tercekat._

_Kisuke menghela napas panjang untuk kedua kalinya. "Hisana wafat kemarin."_

_Oh._

_Oh…_

_Tidak…_

_Ini tidak mungkin…_

_"T-tapi… kenapa?" aku kembali mencoba menginterogasi Kisuke, walau kentara sekali ia mengenali nada supersyok dari tenggorokanku._

_Kisuke menatapku dengan mata menyelidik. "Sakit parah. Tidak bisa disembuhkan, karena juga berkaitan dengan beban mentalnya."_

_Jarum itu menusukku._

_Tepat di ulu hati._

_Api itu membakarku._

_Tepat di ulu hati._

_Kunai itu menancapku._

_Tepat di otak tengah._

_Hisana…_

_Hisana wafat…_

_Lalu…_

_… bagaimana dengan Byakuya… ?_

* * *

Satu jam berlalu sejak ia melontarkan usiran untukku.

Aku bahkan tidak bergeser satu senti pun dari rebahanku.

Persetan dengan usirannya; semua wilayah Soul Society ini memang miliknya? Oke, ini rumahnya, jadi? Toh aku cuma menumpang di atap rumahnya saja dan tidak melakukan apa-apa—kecuali melamun—jadi kenapa aku harus pergi?

Aku bebas berada di manapun yang kusuka.

Reiatsu sialan itu kembali muncul dan aku bahkan tidak mau menatap siapa pemiliknya.

"Belum pergi juga? Kau punya urusan denganku?" cecarnya.

Masa bodohlah.

"Atau kau memang tipe orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun?"

Memang iya, baru tahu?

"Urat malumu sudah putus?"

Terus kenapa kau yang pusing, sih?

Ia mendesah pelan. "Terserah kau saja."

Memang terserah aku.

Kemudian, sambil berlalu ia berkata, "Kalau haus, di ruanganku ada banyak sekali sake. Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskannya sendirian."

Seringai kecil terukir di bibirku.

Hanya sebotol-dua botol, bukan masalah kan?

* * *

_Aku memikirkannya sampai gila rasanya._

_Aku merindukannya sampai sinting rasanya._

_Aku menangisinya sampai luarbiasa dungu rasanya._

_Aku mencemaskannya sampai begitu tolol rasanya._

_Padahal tentu saja aku menyadarinya…_

_... walau mata ini basah karena berbalur air mata darah,_

_atau tenggorokan ini terbakar karena raungan tangis memohon,_

_sampai matipun dia takkan pernah menatapku._

_Takkan pernah._

_Karena bagaimanapun, aku takkan pernah bisa bergelut di dalam dunia romansa._

_Sampai matipun.  
_

_Karena itu, aku paham kalau semua ini hanya khayalanku semata._

* * *

"Tuang segelas lagi! Kau pikir siapa aku?"

Antara sadar dan tidak, aku bisa mendengar raunganku yang menggores-gores gendang telingaku saking melengkingnya.

Sial. Aku terlalu banyak menenggak sake. Kepalaku jadi berputar.

Seseorang—entah siapa—tetap menuangkan cairan itu lagi ke gelasku.

Dan aku menenggaknya lagi.

Aku membiarkan rasa hangat itu meluncur mulus melewati tenggorokanku, terus ke lambung, dan berubah menjadi rasa panas yang menggerogoti dinding lambungku.

Masa bodohlah.

"Lagi!" jeritku ke… hei, berapa puluh? Eh? Payah! Aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi menghitung gelas keberapa yang sudah kutenggak!

Cairan itu dituang lagi.

Aku menenggaknya lagi.

"Lagi!" aku kembali meraung.

Kali ini gelasku tidak terasa berat, berarti tidak ada cairan yang dituangkan.

Sialan.

Ulah siapa sih ini?

"Heeeeei! Mana sakenyaaaaa? Tuang lagiiiiii!"

Hening.

Terdengar bunyi botol diletakkan di atas wadah.

"SAKENYA MANA?" dengan segenap kekuatan terakhir, aku berteriak, lalu—sepertinya—tanganku melempar gelasku sendiri entah ke arah mana.

Dan semuanya tampak kabur bagiku.

Hal terakhir yang kurasakan hanyalah sebuah tangan hangat yang menggenggam tanganku.

Juga suara mendayu-dayu miliknya yang berkata, "Kau ini memang merepotkan."

* * *

Malam itu aku bermimpi aneh.

Aku bermimpi bertemu Hisana.

Kami berdua, masing-masing mengenakan kimono sutra, duduk bersisian di teras rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

Hisana terlihat memukau sekali—entah karena aku baru pertama kali melihat wanita selembut dirinya, atau karena dia memang benar-benar wanita _lembut_.

Kami bicara panjang lebar, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu apa topiknya.

Kemudian, ia menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. Tangannya kecil sekali jika dibandingkan dengan tanganku. Dengan senyum manisnya, ia berkata, "Maukah Yoru-san mengabulkan satu permintaanku?"

Aku merasa tidak enak menolaknya, jadi aku mengangguk saja. "Ya. Selama aku bisa. Apa itu?"

Masih tersenyum, ia berkata, "Aku ingin Yoru-san bahagia. Yoru-san adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah kutemui."

Rasanya wajahku merona, tapi sudahlah. "E-eh?"

"Yoru-san," ia memulai, "jika Yoru-san menemukan seorang lelaki dengan kimono putih bermotif krisan biru, Yoru-san harus menikahi lelaki itu. Bagaimana?"

Mendadak gagap menyergapku. "Ehh… tapi…"

B-bagaimana jika itu Oomaeda? Atau… lebih parah lagi, Yama-jiji? Aku bahkan bisa muntah akut hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

Seolah mengerti dengan kepanikanku, Hisana meremas lembut tanganku. "Tidak usah khawatir, Yoru-san. Orangnya tidak jelek, kok."

Aku nyengir kuda. "E-ehh… t-tapi… harus dinikahi, ya? Tidak bisa diajak kencan dulu atau semacamnya?" aku mencoba menawar.

Hisana terkikik geli. "Terserah padamu, Yoru-san. Tapi, lelaki itu memang ditakdirkan untukmu…"

Aku nyengir lagi. "Oh ya? Apa dia tampan? Apa dia kaya?" tanyaku, mencoba mengorek lebih dalam. Hisana memang pengertian; dia tahu aku patah hati karena suaminya, lalu dia mencarikan aku yang lebih baik. Hahaha… persahabatan wanita memang tak terkalahkan!

Lagi-lagi, Hisana terkikik geli. "Ya. Tentu saja dia kaya dan tampan."

Tiba-tiba aku teringat faktor utama penyebab patah hatiku. Buru-buru aku menanyakannya pada Hisana. "Engg… Hisana…? Apakah pria itu juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya?"

Hisana diam sesaat, agak kaget dengan pertanyaanku, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, tentu. Dia sangat amat luarbiasa mencintaimu."

Dadaku dipenuhi kelegaan mendengarnya. Rasanya aku ingin mengambang di langit saja.

Setelah melalui obrolan itu, Hisana mohon pamit padaku. Dia bilang, dia sudah ditunggu oleh beberapa kerabatnya di sana, jadi dia harus bergegas. Tapi dia berjanji, kelak akan menemuiku lagi.

Aku menyanggupi.

Dia memintaku setia menunggunya di bawah pohon sakura keluarga Kuchiki setiap tanggal satu bulan Januari.

Aku menyanggupi lagi.

Dengan tuntasnya perjanjian kami, ia tersenyum dan melambai padaku, sebelum lenyap di bawah pohon sakura.

* * *

Pagi itu aku terbangun karena perutku mendadak keroncongan.

Dengan dada dipenuhi rasa jengkel, aku menggapai-gapai sesuatu dan berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang empuk.

Perlahan aku membuka mata dan menatap benda yang kuremas itu.

Ternyata bantal.

Bantal…

Hah…

Di mana ini?

"Sudah bangun, rupanya. Dasar tukang tidur."

Suara itu datang dari belakangku.

Ooh, jadi si duda sialan ini yang membiusku semalam? Pantas saja aku teler setelah menenggak beberapa gelas sake!

"Kau menenggak lima botol besar sake. Untung saja tidak mati keracunan."

Dengan emosi, aku berbalik, siap mendampratnya, tapi—

"K-kimono… p-p-putih…?" desisku terbata.

Mataku seolah terpatri pada benda yang melekat menutupi tubuh pria di hadapanku.

Mencoba mencari alih-alih, aku berusaha fokus pada motif-motif yang tertera di kimono itu—dan sialnya, itu makin membuatku mual.

"B-bunga… krisan… b-b-biruuu…?" desisku lagi, agak melengking.

Ia menatapku, keheranan.

Aku balas menatapnya, terlalu panik untuk bersuara.

"J-jadi kau…" gumamku, tak sanggup meneruskan. "K-kau y-y-yang…"

Ia menatapku, masih keheranan.

Air mata perlahan menetes, meluncur membelah wajahku.

Dadaku dipenuhi padang rumput luas yang beraroma menyejukkan.

Leherku terbebas dari jeratan lidah api.

Ulu hatiku yang terbelenggu kini menjerit penuh haru.

Oh…

Oh Hisana…

Inikah pria yang kau berikan untukku…?

Oh…

Kau… bahkan memberikan suami tercintamu demiku?

Untukku semata?

Hisana?

Oh, sungguh mulai wahai dirimu, Hisana…

Sungguh, kau bagai Ibu dari segala kelembutan dan ketulusan…

Sekuat tenaga, aku menghambur ke dada Byakuya.

Tangisku pecah tepat di dadanya, sementara kedua lenganku mengapit bahu lebarnya dengan sikap aneh—mengerikan, tepatnya.

"Kau… orang yang diberikannya… untukku," desisku disela-sela isakan tangis.

Bisa kurasakan lengan Byakuya membelai-belai punggungku. "Dia bicara denganmu juga?" tanyanya.

Aku menyurukkan kepalaku di dadanya. "Ya…"

Byakuya menghela napas. "Aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan dirinya…"

"Aku juga… dia wanita terhebat yang pernah kutahu…" isakku parau.

Byakuya tertawa pelan, lalu mengecup kepalaku. "Kau sudah tentukan tanggalnya?"

"Ya…" sahutku, rasanya aku tidak ingin bicara lagi saking bahagianya. "Aku putuskan semuanya berlangsung pada hari pernikahanmu dengan Hisana dulu."

Byakuya terkekeh pelan, lalu mengecup dahiku dengan lembut. "Aku juga ingin mengatakan itu."

Aku tertawa dan kembali menangis bahagia dalam dekapannya.

Hisana…

terima kasihku tiada tara untukmu…

Seumur hidupku takkan pernah kulupakan ini…

Hisana…

Terima kasih untuk segalanya…

Kau wanita terbaik, terhebat, dan termenakjubkan yang kutahu.

Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hati, wahai adik kecilku.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Lah… apa ini? Gaje benar tamatnya? Yah, maafkan Fay ya? Fay masih sakit dan belum boleh masuk sekolah, jadi belum bisa menyimak pelajaran sastra dari Bu Ida lebih lanjut. Maaf ya?

Anyway, mind to review? Pleaaaase? (kali ini bukan pakai Puppy eyes, tapi Babbi eyes)


End file.
